Task Force 601
by IcyDemon7654
Summary: the first of many chapters, review it please, and tell me if I need to make any changes! If you find any errors or anything i need to change, just tell me! Thanks!
1. Prologue

It was early in the morning, I woke up in my sleeping bad under the tent my team was living in. I look towards my teammate, Matthew, he's part of my squad. He's trigger happy, especially loves to gamble and can't go anywhere without his lucky gold ring.

Me? My name is Joshua, squad unit Task Force 601, my squad consists of Matthew, Jack, Alex and Rick. Rick is the sniper on our unit, he prefers the PSG1 sniper rifle, despises people who can't do their job right and doesn't believe in luck.

Jack is an old friend of mine, we go way back to the 1980s. He's not the one to argue with, prefers to just rush in without thinking it through and is impatient.

Alex is the heavy specialist on our squad unit. If you want to know about explosives, he's the one to ask. He's pretty strong too, don't try to beat him in an arm's wrestling contest, he'll beat you. He's also the leader of our squad.

Personally, I don't like how he acts as our squad leader, he's a novice at giving us positions. He mostly prefers thinking before acting and he hates Jack for his lack of patience.

Jack looks at me with a smile and says, "Hey, time to wake up, captain wants to debrief us at the LZ". I rub my eyes to shake off the remaining drowsiness and grabbed my rifle, an M4A1, standard issue for us marines.

We head out for the LZ where an UH-1Y Huey was waiting for us. Alex looked at us and yelled, "Glad to see you're awake Sergeant Joshua, sleep well?" "Eh, the night was peaceful except for the constant gunfire in the distance" I replied.

"I couldn't sleep at all...the guns kept me up all night" said Matthew. I turned towards Matthew and said, "You'll get used to it Corporal." Then I turned to face Alex and asked, "What's the mission this time?" Alex, looking at my hazel coloured eyes, said, "A mission fit for us, we're assigned to Assault Unit 246 for a little bit to help keep off the fire...and to defend an important package that's coming for them."

I was curious about the package, so I asked him about it. He replied with "I don't know, but command tells me it's important, probably ammo, I heard that they were running out of ammo recently." "Or it could be vehicles such as a M1A1 abrams tank?" said Matthew.

I turned towards the UH-1Y and asked, "So we're riding this heli towards the unit?" "Yep, hope we'll have a smooth ride, I don't want to be shot down by their SAM sites." Alex replied. We made our way onto the heli, the blades started to spin and we were lifted off the ground and heading north to our first battle in days.

"So what's the approximate time we'll reach the LZ?" asked Rick. "In about an hour I'm guessing" replies Alex. A couple of minutes later, we hear a large boom from the distance. "What is that?" Jack said squinting at the object coming towards us.

"Oh my god, it's a missile! The enemy has SAM sites near our base! Take cover!" Alex shouts. "God damn it! Where CAN we take cover? We're gonna get hit!" screams Rick.

BOOM is what we heard as the second pilot shouts, "We've been hit! I repeat we've been hit! Mayday mayday! This is bravo 2-1, we've been hit by a SAM missile!" As the Huey keeps spinning with smoke coming out of the damaged spot, I noticed the LZ was about a mile away.

The heli was about 500 meters from the ground, we decided to jump at about 150 meters from the ground. "Pilot! Try to get the heli close to the LZ as you possible can!" screamed Alex. "I'll try! But she's hard to handle!" yelled the pilot.

"I'll take control of the heli! You guys get yourselves to safety! I don't want all of us to die!" yelled the co-pilot. Alex turned towards the co-pilot and said, "We're not leaving a man behind! If you're going down, we'll go down with you!"

Matthew turned towards Alex and said, "HELL NO! I am NOT staying here when this thing crashes!" I shouted, "Enough talk! Let's just grab the parachutes, co-pilot, I'll pass you a parachute, if you have enough time, jump!" We all grabbed the parachutes, Jack gave one to the pilot while I gave the last one to the co-pilot.

"We're just about 150 meters! JUMP FOR IT!" yelled the co-pilot. "okay! EVERYBODY JUMP NOW!" We all jumped one at a time, we managed to land just about 300 meters away from the LZ.

As we all landed safely, minus Matthew who pulled his parachute at the wrong time, we saw the co-pilot jump out at the last second before the Huey hit the ground and explode in a ball of fire. What was left of it is just metal scraps.

I shouted for the co-pilot, but no response...I ran up towards where he landed to see him lying dead with a propeller blade stabbed into his back. I ripped off his tag and went back towards the squad.

We then turned towards our goal and started running with our runs ready to shoot. About 20 minutes later, we heard the screams and gunshots of Assault Unit 246 over at the LZ. We rushed in to see them being pushed back by the enemies.

Alex ran towards one of the soldiers and asked him, "What is the situation?" The guy looked back at him and yelled, "We're down half a dozen men! Tango's been shooting at us for hours, we haven't gotten a supply drop in weeks! We're gonna die in hours! When is that supply drop coming in?" Alex looked back at us and replied, "Soon soldier, soon".

We started to head towards the base. Commander Augustine greeted us at the front. "Glad to see you guys made it in one piece!" said Augustine cheerfully. "Ha! I knew they had SAM sites near us! I just never thought they would see us! So, did you guys receive the drop?" replied Alex. Augustine looked towards him and said, "yep, we got it at the back, a whole lot of ammo, probably will last us months". Alex looked back at us and said, "Jack! Joshua! Make your way to the front and push the tangos back! Rick, give the squad sniper support, Matthew take the pilot to medical, then head to the front with Joshua and Jack." We all replied with "ROGER!".

As we head out to the front, I thought to myself that this plan wouldn't work...my gut tells me this, I just have to fight back the hardest I can, to the last bullet, to the last man standing. I look towards Jack, carrying a M240, heads towards a blockade and sets up his M240 with a biped attachment and starts firing.

I come right next to him and attach a holographic sight onto my M4A1 and started firing towards the oncoming tangos. Hopefully we can hold them off for now, giving us time to call in reinforcements. "ALEX! ARE WE GONNA CALL FOR REINFORCEMENTS?" I yelled at Alex. Alex turned towards me and yelled, "I JUST CALLED FOR BACKUP! THEY WILL BE ARRIVING IN AN HOUR! THEY'RE BRINGING IN A MH-53J PAVE LOW!" I turned back towards the group of tangos being shredded by Jack's M240.

I look up towards the sky to see an enemy hind heading towards our position. I yell at Alex saying, "ALEX! ENEMY HIND INCOMING!" Alex looked towards the sky to see the enemy hind firing upon our position. Alex grabbed a stinger missile and heads outside and fires towards the hind. The missile almost missed the hind, hitting its tail, we watched it spinning towards the enemy camp.

As the spinning hind crash into the enemy base, causing it to explode, we watch as the remaining tangos retreat. We all cheered while Rick picked off the remaining troopers willing to fight down to their last breath.

We thought it was over, but the war has just begun...

Chapter Two will be out either tomorrow or Wednesday!

Author's note: This was updated, the new helicopter (UH-1Y Huey) was given to me by shadow332. Remember, review my stories! Especially if you think the information I put on them is wrong! If you don't, I will hunt you down and ban hamma you!


	2. Wave 2

We went back into the base to check on that supply drop. "So what is in this supply drop?" I asked Alex. Alex turned to face me and said, "Ammo, rations and a M1A1 Abrams tank". Jack looked at the tank and said, "Oh I so call dibs!" Alex turned towards Jack and said, "Oh please, this tank is for the Assault on the tango's nearby hq, we have enough ammo to last us for months. In case this takes too long, our last resort is to bomb them with a harrier airstrike."

I looked outside the window to see more tangos along with 2 enemy hinds inbound. I turned towards everyone and shouted, "Get ready people, tangos coming right at us with 2 enemy hinds!" Rick looked up towards the hinds heading straight for the base and said, "Oh great, here comes the welcome company".

The tangos kept shooting at us, the only way we could kill them is by sniping them, and Rick is the only one who can take them on without being shot at. The hinds are keeping us from heading out the building and firing at the tangos and vice versa. The only way we can handle the hinds is from the DZ and Alex is the only one who can blow up those hinds.

"Alex! You're our only hope! Only you can destroy those hinds!" I said. Alex grabbed his stinger and turned towards me and said, "I'll try, but they have to be in my sight. Try to draw their fire towards me, then I'll fire my missile launcher".

I turned towards the entrance and started sweating, I didn't know whether I was going to stay alive or die from the gun fire. But either way, I have to do it...for the team. I ran outside and started emptying my clip onto the hinds. They definitely noticed me and began shooting, As I ran back inside, I felt a huge burst of pain flow through my body as I fall to the ground. I turn around to notice my leg had been shot as I entered the base.

I got up and limped my way towards the DZ and emptied another clip into the two hinds. They followed me to my position. I quickly ran behind some cover while Alex turned from the supply drop with his stinger ready and he shot it. It quickly hit the first hind, causing it to explode. The shock waves from the explosion sent the other enemy hind circling around uncontrollably.

"YEAH!!!" screamed Alex triumphantly. I limped towards the medical bay while watching the soldiers of Assault Unit 246 head outside with their newly reloaded weapons.

After an hour later of patching up my leg and resting, I decided to head out to help the team. I grabbed my M4 and ran outside to see that the Pave Low had just arrived. The Pave Low kept on shooting the tangos who are desperately trying to shoot down the Pave Low. After realizing it's useless, they decided to run back from the fight.

"So, looks like reinforcements has arrived" I said to Alex. Alex looked back at me and replied, "Yep, looks like tango's running back to their hq. A perfect opportunity to strike."

I looked to see the M1A1 Abrams tank advance from the DZ towards the abandoned area. "Looks like it's our time to strike back!" Shouted Jack. "Ha ha! Looks like it is!" I shouted back at Jack.

About 20 minutes later, we got to see the tango's hq, a farm house equipped with a lot of defence mechanisms, and who knows about land mines? We had to be careful and on our toes. "We need to deactivate the land mines before we can send the M1A1 tank towards the hq, as long as this happens, they're going to nibble at our feet until we're bone!" I yelled at Alex. Alex failed to hear me because of the tank's movements blocking out my screams towards Alex.

While walking we noticed the Pave Low come from above us, shooting the tango's who are willing to fight back against the Pave Low. I kept thinking to myself about how we will win, but little did I know the tango's will strike back...

Author's Note: Chapter 3 will be out tomorrow or Friday. Please Review, and if you like this, please favour this.


	3. The airfield

After the field was clear the Pave Low landed. Out came a few soldiers along with General Cody. "Ah, General Cody, nice to see you" said Alex. Cody looked around and said, "So, I see we have this area under control?" "Yes sir, everything's under con-" said Alex. "INCOMING!!!!" shouted one soldier pointing at a missile heading towards us.

I turned towards General Cody and Alex and shouted, "Get the hell away from there!" They finally started to run for safety while I ran into another building on the opposite side of the safe house. I closed the door and ran up the stairs. All I heard afterwards was a large 'KABOOM' sound from the area. I turned towards my side to find another door, I opened it and I saw no one was inside. I made my way in when suddenly someone jumped on my back with a knife in his hand.

I flipped him over and took out my M9 and fired a couple of rounds into him. I looked up to see another door across the room. I run towards it but then stop in front of a window. The smoke has cleared up...

I looked outside the window for survivors, all I saw was a destroyed pave low with its metal pieces scattered everywhere. I look towards the safe house to see that General Cody and the others were alright. I then gave a sigh of relief and turned towards the door.

I burst through the door to find 5 tangos, one with a laptop, most likely he's the one sending missiles at us, from a predator. I closed the door and ran away as a hail of gunfire suddenly appeared. I ran back to the first room and reloaded my M4. I turned back to see the door opening.

I grabbed a frag grenade from my pocket and pulled the pin. As I threw it inside and heard the explosion, I heard a cry from the other room. I pulled out my M4 to see if there were any survivors. All of them were dead. I made my way through the dead bodies to reach the open door.

I looked around to see if anyone was here, but all I could hear was that cry. I opened every door in the room, the closet, the bathroom, nothing. As I was beginning to lose hope, that cry kept on going. I turned towards one of the doors and opened it and entered a hallway. The cry got somewhat louder as I got closer to the left side of the hallway. I opened a door to find a hostage with an enemy holding a pistol to her head shouting, "PUT YOUR GUN ON THE GROUND NOW OR I'LL SHOOT HER!"

I had no choice but to follow his demand and put my M4 down. I put my hands up in the air to show him I'm unarmed. He lowered his gun and said, "Now, pass me your gun". I put my foot on the M4 and pushed it towards him. He picked it up and pointed it at me. He threw the girl down and pulled the trigger. The rifle unloaded it's clip at me. As I thought it was over for me, a white light appeared in front of my eyes.

I was blinded by a flashbang. I couldn't see; all I heard was the sound of rifles going off in the air. All I felt was the hands of my saviour carrying me out of the room. I felt cold, I knew I was shot. I opened my eyes to look at my chest. There was a couple bullet holes in my stomach area. I turned to look at my saviour. It was Jack.

"Don't worry buddy! I got you, you're still in one piece" Jack kept on repeating that to me. I could barely move my mouth to say thank you. All I wanted to do was lie down. He dragged me outside to the courtyard. I turned to see Sergeant Alex and Commander Cody looking towards me. "Good job soldier, you saved a hostage" Cody said to me. I looked at Alex who was only smiling at me. I decided to rest my eyes.

An hour later I woke up with bandages over my stomach area. I turned to look around the room. No one was here, all I heard was the medical machines reading my heart rate over and over again. I looked outside the window to see more gunfire coming from the building. I quickly jumped to my feet to grab my M4, but I realized that I left it back at the building I was shot at.

I slammed my fist onto my legs and looked at the side table. There was a USP.45 lying on the table with a couple of clips. I grabbed it and checked its ammo, then grabbed my suit and Kevlar armour and my helmet and ran outside.

I ran to see a shit load of tangos coming from the other building. I looked to see a dead soldier lying over a Tar-21, realizing I have no choice; I pick it up and check its ammo. I look towards the oncoming enemies when I see Matthew race towards me and start shooting at them. I looked at him and said, "There's no way we can kill them!" He only looked at me then pointed behind me.

I turned to see the M1A1 Abrams tank approach the area and started unloading it's ammo onto the tangos. Like domino's they fell and then scattered. I look up towards the building to see a Dragunov sticking out. I turned towards Matthew and screamed, "SNIPER!!!"...but it was already too late, the sniper shot Matthew in between the eyes and he fell back to the floor motionless with blood coming from his head.

I froze in fear as one of my teammates had just died. I then felt a sudden gush of anger and turned towards the sniper and unloaded the tar-21's clip into the window while screaming in anger. The tank took notice of me shooting at the window and unloaded a HE round into the room. I turned towards Matthew's dead body and kneeled down to look at him. Holding back my tears, I reach for his tag and rip it off its chain.

I looked up to see Alex, Jack and Rick approach Matthew's dead body. Rick looked at Matthew and said, "and I thought I was going to die first..." Alex looked at me and reached his hand out. I placed Matthew's tag in his hand. Alex then grabbed Matthew's M16 and tossed it to me. We then looked onward at the building. "Finally, this will end soon" said Jack.

"Sorry to say this, but no" said Cody. We all turned towards him. "What do you mean?" asked Alex. "Well, we're not only fighting here, we're going to be fighting in Russia also". We all froze in fear as we all gave each other blank expressions. "Wh-what did he just say? I thought I heard something about us going to Russia?" said Alex, scared half to death. Cody looked down and said, "I'm sorry, but we have no choice, the Russians are crying for war against us, from some terrorist act in an airport, containing one dead American soldier disguised as a Russian."

Rick, angrily shouted, "BULLSHIT! This wasn't supposed to happen! I thought Commander Washington knew what he was doing!" Cody looked at Rick with disgust and said, "He did, he just didn't imagine this would happen".

As my whole team argued with Cody, I turned back to look at the building. "Joshua, come here I have something special for you" Cody said. I walked towards Commander Cody and asked, "Yeah? What is it?" Cody looked at me and said, "I know how you feel about Matthew's death, but that's all the past now, let's focus on the present". I only nodded at him. "Good, now you see the building in front of us? Well, behind it is what we think to be an airfield. We need to capture that airfield to supply our choppers and planes" said Cody "Your squad is the best I have right now, so I'm sending your squad there".

About 30 minutes later after suiting up and supplying, we raced off towards the building.

"I don't think we can take on the Russians to tell you the truth" said Jack "There's too many of them, and they can attack us at ANY time". Alex looked back at him and said, "Stop your bellyaching soldier we got a job to do. As long as they don't attack us right now, we're fine".

As soon as we exited the barren building we could see a nearby airfield full of enemy hinds and tanks. Alex took out a Javelin and whispered, "Firing Javelin danger close" while locking on target to an area full of vehicles and tangos. As soon as the rocket flew into the air, we started running towards the airfield, while Rick went to a window facing the airfield and took out an Intervention and looked towards the field.

The Javelin hit the airfield, there was a giant explosion along with screams. We entered the airfield and we saw not many tangos left standing. Most were killed from the Javelin while others died from the multiple tank and hinds exploding. Rick, who couldn't find a target, put away the Intervention and started looking through binoculars.

I then called Commander Cody and said, "Commander, this is Sergeant Joshua, the airfield is clear over, you can land the choppers and planes now". Excited about the good news, Cody replied, "Good job, I'll tell Commander Washington about this, and try to get you promoted to Staff Sergeant". "Thank you sir! Over and out" I replied.

We then turned to see a plane heading towards the field, from the looks of it, it looks like an AC-130. We all looked in amazement as the plane headed towards the field. It looks like the Russians won't know what hit them...or so we thought.

Chapter 3 End.

Please review and thanks!


End file.
